Rap Battle, Alex Vs Ice On Da Roux oneshot
by thecastbusta
Summary: just a one shot fanfic of Alex and Naruto. main characters of The demon brothers of konaha. this is nothing to do with that story.


This is just a one shot fanfic. Has nothing to do with the demons o konaha. Except Alex is the main character

--

Konaha Night Club: admittance ages 14-all above ages

--

"Lets get it popping folks! I would once again like to welcome yawl's to the Chunnin exam stock party at the crispy clean studio, This one you probably know from my boy scrapp scrappy, announced the d jay to the up roaring and dancing teens on the dance floor.

Lil Scrappy: Oh Yeah!

Got Curdier frames covering' up my eyes 26 inches in between my tires knot in my pocket better believe 3 grand Diamonds on my neck and a pistol in my hand I'm a get money nigga I grind like hell when I'm short on my cheese I'm a crank up the scale Oh yeah (Oh yeah) I'm a crank up the scale Oh yeah (Oh yeah) I'm a crank up the scale

"I isn't never going broke no mo' As long as my folk keep runners of that blow they sell it on out then they bring they back mo' and ere' body asking what I got that work for' (got what?!) got diamonds in my shades the Curdier frames they look up at my face and tell its wood grain And the Hoe's be amazed they be like OH! They can see it from the bar see the way it glows Yeah! them things twinkle in the light bright I don't know I just twinkle in the lime light Got a Chevy same color as a can of sprite Sipping on that X O got me feeling right I been living my whole life pimpin Never catch me slipping fuckin wit ya'll women Scrap be chilling I stay on my grind It's a hard life we living I stay wit my nine"

Everybody stopped dancing and clapped to show respect to each other.

" Settle down ya'll cats, this night just beginning" said the d jay

" I'd like to introduce to ya'll, a gifted freestyla in Japan"

" Everybody give it up for "Ice on da roux"

Everybody gasped at the famous artist who was appearing there.

Everybody whistled and cheered as the young teen as he stepped off the floor and onto the stage.

--

" Oh my god! I can't believe its actually him, cheered an exited Sakura

" I know, I wonder who he's going to pick to sing a song with him? Asked Ino

" ppsshhh whatever, snarled an unhappy whiskered blonde shin obi.

"anybody can do that shit, my bro Alex is way better than him, he bragged as he looked at a brown haired American sitting next to him with a smile on his face.

"Yeah right, artists have to have movie star looks, not hoodlum peasant looks, said Sakura insultingly.

"What? We'd mop the floor with that baby back bitch. Alex Stated

The two girls looked at him unbelieving like and dared, " Then how about go and say that to his face?

" yeah put your mouth where his cash is, Ino followed

The two thought they had backed Alex and Naruto into a corner, but much to their surprise, Alex set down his drink and walked towards the stage.

"wha.. What? Where are you going? Asked a frantic Sakura

" I'm going to go put his face where my foot is, he threw back.

Naruto quickly stood up and stated excitingly like, "oooooohhh whooooo, this is going to so get us laid. Naruto screeched as he scurried toward his best friend.

"uuhhh… oh well, they're just going to embarrass themselves, probably, surpassed Sakura

She looked over at Hinata who was blushing and twiddling her fingers, but yet still in deep thought.

" come on, you two, show them what you got, said the inner Hinata-Chan

--

Ok, ok, one at a time lady's!! there plenty of Roux to go around, bragged the celebrity

"Hey!! You stupid fake!! Yelled a screechy naruto

The music stopped at the loud interruption leaving the club in an awkward silence.

"who said that? Asked an appalled Roux

Alex stepped up on the stage and gave him a cool glare.

" we did! and we challenge you to a rap battle, sucka, challenged a cocky Alex

--

Rules:

1. No hitting or reacting physically to each other.

2. No spitting on the other opponent

3. And you are not allowed to ask to change the beat track.

--

The D-jay stepped off his pedestal and walked over to the other side of the stage.

"Do ya'll understand all the rules, playas? He asked

Ice flipped up his blonde locks giving Alex a cocky grin

"I know I do, but you'd better ask the rapper wannabe over there.

Alex gave him a colder stare as he remained himself silent.

"Ok here the rules, he told Alex

Who quickly cut him off and ended the tutorial before it could begin.

" sheesh! Groaned the D-jay as he walked back up to the turntables.

He got on the microphone and asked for silence from the crowd.

When the whole room was now paying attention, the D-jay announced

" Hey, you crazy fools, I got another gift for the likes of yall.

"Tonight we gonna have a Freestyle Rap Battle between these two competitors!!

--

"who is that guy facing Ice? Asked a member of the crowd.

"I don't know, maybe he's new here, replied another

" who cares I've seen him before, he's from America and he's like that Naruto kids roommate,

"Ok! On your mark get set go and spit yo flow!! Ordered the D-jay at Ice

A quick snare drum beat came on but developed into an easy going track, then began with the loud pump up part

--

" Ok, mother fuckas, its Ice On Da Roux!

I'm bout to knock this white cracka out his plastic chain and his shirt, shoes ,and socks.

Cause you know I'm being serious and I isn't playing no other game.

This rap shit is my life, and it aint about to change.

I'm a pop yo frame. I'm a swing this thing, better think twice white cracka cause I the king of this game.

You don't want none of this, you don't want to be stomped.

I get the crowd up jumping before I even step in this place and even before the fucking beat drop.

You think you a Gangsta, you think you a king. U think you fly cause u have ring bitch in yo dreams.

Ice on the Roux muthafuckers, you bitches know what I bring. don't test me muthafucka cause whatever I do its gonna sting!

--

Everybody stood up as the rapper took his bow and motioned the calm Alex to beat that.

The crowd murmured to themselves about how Ice stomped his opponent just then.

But was quickly silenced as Alex Gestured the D-jay to start the beat.

It was the same beat that he gave Ice, so there wouldn't be a difference.

--

" yo this be Alex Uzamaki, the detonation of bling. I got some skills up on the mic, but more of it in my dreams.

I isn't having this shit, this fake ass bitch isn't ripped.

I'm the newly appointed king of this Konaha shit.

I don't back it up with my words, I back it up with my fist.

And I don't like punk ass bitches, telling me what I isn't and what I is.

Want to come up fronting, put the mic up in your mouth, cause im reppin the east, north, west and south.

As for the underestimaters, fuck there clips, they think I real, eat my shit. Think I'm not the real deal, jam yo clip. Hope you die a painful death. Painted on the whips.

I'm the new imitator of imitating kings. Me and Naruto bout to smash up yo dreams.

Bout to smash up the buildings. Bout to be done roasting on this pussy ass so called king.

Cause what I say is what it is. And what it is, you know I say.

I'm a straight up G, ripping up the U.S.A

don't judge me by my skin, cause u know you going to die.

My lyrics so cold, it make da Hokage crash the G-5.

I used to live in the city. I was living in the dream, until bitches like yourself took my pops for 5 g's.

I have more realness in my cock than you have in your being.

This be the destroyer of celebrities. Some call me young D. and some call me by my name. Alex Uzamaki.

I'm done roasting on ya mother fucka, you know what it be. I just shattered your image of being a G.

--

He slammed the mic into the broken former hit maker, who fell to his knees.

--

I was bored so I wrote this.

This be The Cast Beast


End file.
